Aftermath
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: I recommend reading South Park's Darkest Hour first, So you can understand what's going on


It had been two weeks since SkankHunt42's identity was revealed to Stan.

Kyle has become a social outcast with everyone.

Kyle walked into school seeing people giving him dirty looks.

In class everyone was refusing to sit near Kyle causing a very tight space in the corner.

At recess, nobody would want Kyle to hang out with them.

They won't even let him play sport.

At lunch Kyle couldn't sit anywhere as his seat at the boys table was left empty.

Kyle was sitting on a lone table watching as the guys he once called friends laughing.

After school Kyle would hang out with his girlfriend Heidi, who was the only one who still respected him.

They would have their dates at the park and Tweek coffee.

Kyle would go home, play on the XBOX with Ike for a bit and than go to bed.

His Mom Shiela doesn't know what to do with his Dad Gerald, ever since Ike told her the truth.

She doesn't know whether to divorce him or not.

But Gerald has been kicked out of the house.

When Kyle went to bed he would usually lie there thinking.

Why didn't he just tell everyone the truth?

Tegridy Farms.

Stan was on his bed depressed.

Sharon walked into his room.

Sharon: Sweetie. How are you doing?

Stan: Betrayed.

Sharon: I know it's rough that Kyle is the SON OF AN EVIL TROLL WHO SHOULDN'T BE FRIENDS WITH MY HUSBAND!

Randy (Off-Screen): Hey Gerald is still cool.

Sharon: I don't care if he's cool Randy he's still an evil son of a bitch! But Kyle, he's still human.

Stan: But he did nothing to stop the Gender war. He just sat there and let it continue instead of coming clean.

Sharon: I can't do anything about that, that's for sure. Anyway Stan, you have a visitor.

Wendy entered Stan's room.

Sharon: I'll leave you two alone.

Sharon exited the room.

Wendy closed Stan's door.

Wendy: Hey Stan, how you doing?

Stan: Terrible.

Wendy: Yeah. I know that feeling of a best friend who had information that might've ended a Gender War.

Stan: But it wasn't just any best friend, it was Kyle. He always did the best he could, to do the right thing. But I guess doing the right thing to him was "let the war continue"

Stan started to cry.

Wendy put her arm around Stan's shoulder.

Wendy: Do you miss Kyle?

Stan: I don't know. A part of me still wants to be friends with Kyle and another part of me still can't forgive him for not revealing his Dad's wrong doings.

Wendy: Stan, I know the war has affected us all. But you joining Butters' movement was just kind of an idiot move.

Stan: I agree. But I was scared and I didn't what to do. And I lost you again.

Wendy: I didn't wanna break up with you, you know? But I backed down to peer pressure, something I never do. Although I must admit, you do have a nice um...um...um...your...

Stan: My?

Wendy: Nice...thing.

Stan: Thing?

Wendy: Stan. Can I show you something?

Stan: What is it?

Wendy: I'll show you.

Wendy got off Stan's bed.

The next day.

South Park Elementary.

Kyle was walking to his locker.

Kyle than got tripped over by Cartman.

Cartman: That's what you get for letting your Dad frame me. You stupid Jew.

Craig: Yeah. And us boys for being discriminated.

Bebe: And the war.

Kyle: Look. I didn't know my Dad was the troll at those points, so stop blaming me!

Tweek: You could've used that info to stop the war!

Craig: You're not a bad person Kyle.

Everyone gave Craig dirty looks.

Craig: You're a fucking idiot!

Bebe: I can't believe I had an attraction to your ass!

Everyone awkwardly looks at Bebe.

They leave Kyle.

Kyle got up on his feet.

Kyle walks up to Stan.

Kyle: Hey.

Stan: Hey.

Kyle: Can we talk?

Stan: Talk about what? It's too late for an apology Kyle.

Kyle: I figured. I'd really like all this to stop, but right now I just wanna fix our friendship.

Stan: Why Kyle? Because of your fucking Dad, I lost Wendy again.

Kyle: You two break up all the time. And you two get back together like nothing happened so don't complain! And you two got back together again anyway!

Stan: Kyle, you could've used the information to stop the war!

Kyle: What will make you respect me again Stan? What?

Stan: I don't know Kyle. But for now, just leave me alone.

Stan walked off.

Kyle frowned.

But what they didn't know was Heidi was watching from afar.

Heidi sighed.

School cafeteria.

The boys were having lunch and Kyle's place has been taken over by Scott Malkinson.

Scott: It's so great you guys allowed me to sit here.

Token: Yeah. We really needed somebody to take Kyle's place after the incident.

Scott: Yeah. I still can't believe Mr Broflovski is the troll. He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Cartman: Alright. I'm going to take a shit, see you guys later.

Cartman left the cafeteria.

Kenny: So what did you guys do last night?

Jimmy: P-p-p-p-practicing my comedy.

Token: Chatted with Nichole.

Clyde: Trying to control my multiple personality disorder.

Clyde (Evil): I will take your body.

Clyde: Shut up O'Malley!

Token: You called your evil side O'Malley?

Clyde: Yeah So? What about you Kenny?

Kenny: Oh you know me, just jacked off. What about you Stan?

Stan: Nothing.

Kenny: You sure? You can tell me everything.

Stan: Ok. Kenny, but could I tell you?

Kenny and Stan got out of their seat to chat somewhere private.

Kenny: What is it?

Stan: Kenny, since you're my new super best friend, could you keep a secret?

Kenny: Sure Stan.

Stan: Ok. Last night Wendy came over to mine and...

Kenny: And?

Stan (Whispers): Wendy showed me her vagina.

Kenny: Whoa! You lucky bastard!

Stan: Don't tell anyone.

Kenny: But you're lucky. The guys will worship you.

Stan: But I don't want anyone else know. Or otherwise it would make me look like some kind of perverted show off.

Kenny: Ok Stan! Ok! But why did she show it you?

Stan: Maybe it was because she wanted me to feel better about Kyle.

Kenny: Well, best cheer up gift ever right?

Stan: I guess.

Kenny: Stan. I got a better idea for helping you get over Kyle, we could get a 4th friend.

Stan: That doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Cartman: What doesn't sound like a bad idea?

Stan: Kenny suggested that we try and find a replacement for Kyle.

Cartman: That doesn't sound like a bad idea. You know Kinny for someone who is poor, you're actually smart.

Kenny flips Cartman off.

Meanwhile.

It was the end of school and Kyle and Heidi were walking out of school together.

Kyle was depressed.

Heidi: Babe you seem depressed.

Kyle: I don't wanna talk about it.

Heidi: Was it because of your conversation with Stan?

Kyle: How did you know?

Heidi: I was watching from afar.

Kyle: I don't know what to do about him, I broke his trust and everything.

Heidi: Maybe I could get you two for a get together. You know? To talk things out?

Kyle: I don't know, Stan has been hard on me. He's been giving me the cold shoulder.

Heidi: So no than?

Kyle: I'm sorry Heidi.

Heidi: Well worth a shot.

They went silent for a moment.

Kyle: Heidi, why did you stay with me after you found out that I am the son of a troll who caused you quit Twitter?

Heidi: Because I love you.

Kyle: No I mean a real reason.

Heidi: Well that's because, I know you aren't evil and I didn't understand the blame you were getting.

Kyle: Because I kept that information a secret during the war.

Heidi: Well, you love your Dad don't you?

Kyle: I don't know.

Heidi: If it were my Dad I would've kept the secret. Because I love him and I don't want him to go to prison.

Kyle: Heidi, I'm just a monster let's face it.

Heidi: Kyle. Look at me, you're not a monster. And if you think you're a monster, I'll have you know, you're my monster.

Heidi wrapped her arms around Kyle and kissed him.

They stopped kissing.

Kyle: I love how understanding you are.

Heidi: And I love how smart and cute you are.

Cartman's house.

Cartman: Ok. I'm glad a lot of you could join us and Clyde we need you to leave.

Clyde: Why?

Cartman: Because me, Stan and Kinny had a few discussions and we were all freaked out by O'Malley.

Clyde: Hey, I'm keeping him under control.

O'Malley: **Fool, you don't have control over me**

Clyde: Dammit.

Clyde left.

Cartman: Ok. I'm glad we got so many members, Token, Jimmy, Timmy, Craig, Tweek, Scott Malkinson, Mark Cotswolds, Bebe, Nichole, Red, Butters and...

They notice a 3rd grader.

Cartman: Who's the Zac Efron lookalike?

Stan: That's Bridon Gueermo.

Cartman: Him again? Didn't he want to get into Wendy's pants?

Bridon: What?

Cartman: As I was saying. We're so glad you could join us.

Craig: Do you have punch and pie? Cause me and Tweek only came for the punch and pie.

Stan: Sorry there's no punch and pie.

Tweek: Oh. Come on Craig.

Tweek and Craig left.

Cartman: Lets begin with the first challenge. Ok first challenge is called "Can I trust you into helping me with my homework?"

Everyone moaned.

Meanwhile.

Heidi and Kyle were at the park.

Craig and Tweek walked past them.

Craig flipped them off.

Tweek: Yeah. Fuck you two.

Kyle sighed.

Heidi: Babe, I know it's harsh, but you still have me.

Kyle: But what about Stan? My super best friend. He'd usually be here for me when I was down.

Heidi: But I'm here Kyle.

Kyle: I love you Heidi, but I just miss hanging out with Stan. Now I know how he felt when we abandoned him because of his cynicism.

Heidi: Kyle-

Kyle: Heidi, I just need space.

Heidi: Is this-

Kyle: What?! No! I just need space.

Heidi: You don't need Stan in your life all the time! You have me babe!

Kyle: But I just miss hanging out with him. Look I'll talk to you later

Kyle leaned into Heidi and kissed her on the cheek.

Kyle got off the bench and started to walk home.

Heidi: I'm gonna need help.

The next day.

Cartman residence.

Cartman: Alright. After getting these marks. I see that the most reliable people to do my homework are, Mark Cotswolds, Token, Bridon, Jimmy and Nichole. The rest of you can fuck off.

Red, Bebe, Butters, Timmy and Scott Malkinson groaned.

Butters: Aw heck, now I'm gonna get grounded for not being the 4th member of a group.

Scott: I guess I'll just go back into being the boy who is needed when he is needed.

Kenny: Ok. The next challenge is, who has the best reaction to my death?

Nichole: Huh?

Kenny: A lot of you don't know, I die all the time and you just forget about it. Even though you see it happen. Stan would say "Oh my God they killed Kenny" and Kyle would say "You bastards". So since we need a new Kyle, I need to know who can say "You Bastards" the best. Let's begin. Jimmy you first. Cartman, I need you to shoot me.

Kenny handed Cartman a gun.

Cartman: Ok.

Cartman pulled the trigger on the gun.

Kenny collapsed.

Stan: Oh My God! They Killed Kenny!

Jimmy: Y-Y-Y-Y-You bastards!

Kenny got up.

Kenny: Ok Jimmy that was decent.

Jimmy: R-R-R-Really?

Kenny: Yeah dude. Now sit down.

Cartman was confused.

Cartman: But I shot you!

Kenny: Those were blanks you moron.

Meanwhile.

Broflovski residence.

Kyle was on his bed looking at photos of him and Stan on his phone.

Kyle sighed.

Shiela: Bube, you ok?

Kyle: I don't know.

Shiela: It's Stan isn't it?

Kyle: Not just that. Are you and Dad getting a divorce?

Shiela sat on Kyle's bed and sighed.

Shiela: I don't know Kyle. I mean I still love your father and I know he's still a good person. But what he did was just irreversible that I don't know if I wanna be with him.

Kyle: I wish things could go back to where they were.

Shiela: Kyle. Sometimes I do. But we're just gonna have to wait and see what happens. But hey, at least you have your lovely girlfriend Heidi.

Kyle smiled.

Kyle: Yeah. And I still have you and Ike.

Shiela: Life will get better Kyle, trust me.

Kyle and Shiela hugged each other.

Meanwhile.

Cartman: Alright. We got our results back and we are eliminating...

Everyone was nervous.

Cartman: Nichole.

Nichole: Dammit!

Cartman: Mark Cotswolds.

Mark Cotswolds: Son of a biscuit!

Cartman: And...

Cartman: Jimmy.

Jimmy: F-F-F-Fuck!

Cartman: Alright we're on the final round. Stan.

Stan: Final round is how well you know me.

Token: I hope I win this. Good luck Bridon.

Bridon: You too Token.

Stan: There will be five questions. So I wish you the best of luck. Those who answer the most will officially become the 4th member. Best of luck. Question 1; when is my birthday?

Token: October 19th.

Bridon: October 19th.

Stan: Correct. What is my favourite movie?

Token: Star Trek First Contact.

Bridon: Star Trek First Contact.

Stan: Correct. When is mine and Wendy's anniversary?

Token: June 30th.

Bridon: June 30th.

Stan: Ok. If my Doctor said I was gonna die what will be the last thing I do?

Bridon: Sky dive.

Token: Sky dive.

Stan: Correct. Now final question, who is my idol?

Token and Bridon sat in fear.

Stan: Come on take your time.

Meanwhile.

Testaburger residence.

Wendy was studying when she heard a knock at her door.

Wendy answered the door and Heidi was standing on the front porch.

Wendy: Oh hey Heidi.

Heidi: Hey Wendy. Can I come in and talk?

Wendy: Of course Heidi.

Heidi and Wendy took a seat on her couch.

Wendy: What can I do for you Heidi?

Heidi: It's about Kyle. I know you're probably still pissed off with him.

Wendy: A little. But it isn't his fault he loves his Dad. Anyway what can I do?

Heidi: Kyle has been depressed for a while and it's because he's no longer friends with Stan and it's upsetting for me to see him upset. I just want him to be happy again. Do you have any ideas?

Wendy: Well the best idea I can think of is maybe we could get them to come with us to a restaurant.

Heidi: But Stan doesn't want to see Kyle again. It's gonna be impossible.

Wendy: Don't worry Heidi I have a plan.

The next day.

Stan: Congratulations, you are our new best friend. You may not be Kyle, but you are as good as Kyle. You will trust us and respect us.

Kenny: You will promise to keep any of our secrets, no matter how ridiculous or personal they are.

Cartman: And you allow me to riff on you, Queermo.

The 4th friend was Bridon.

Bridon: Stan, does Cartman riff on people in a friendly manner or in an insulting manner?

Stan: He does it as a way to get attention and we just insult him back.

Cartman: Yeah. You got that Queermo?

Bridon: Shut up fat ass!

Cartman: Ay. I'm not fat! I'm big boned.

Kenny: Well Bridon now that you're our new friend, where would you like to go?

Bridon: Um? Where do you guys usually go?

Kenny: Usually to the basketball court.

Bridon: Alright basketball court.

Stan: I'd love to come guys. But Wendy has asked me to join her out for lunch.

Bridon: Oh you two are still together?

Stan: Yeah. Why is that a concern?

Bridon: No reason.

Stan: I'll catch you guys later.

Stan left.

Cartman: Right. Let's go Queermo.

Bridon: I'm not queer.

Cartman: That's what they all say!

Meanwhile at some resturant.

Stan made it to the restaurant.

Wendy: Hey Stan.

Stan gave Wendy a quick kiss on the cheek.

Stan: Ready for our date?

Wendy and Stan enter the restaurant.

Wendy: That's the thing Stan.

Stan saw Kyle.

Stan: No! No! No! No! No! No!

Wendy: Stan! I know you and Kyle aren't best friends right now, but I need you to be mature and talk things out with Kyle!

Stan sighed.

Stan: Alright.

Stan sat on a chair across from Kyle.

Wendy: Go on Kyle.

Kyle: Stan, I know we're not on good terms right now, but can't we just leave this all behind and be friends again?

Stan took a heavy breathe.

Stan: Kyle, I hate what your Dad did. Trolling my girlfriend, causing the blame to be put on me and you and...

Stan had tears in his eyes.

Stan: Causing Wendy to break up with me.

Kyle: I know what my Dad did wasn't the best thing and I know what he did was just unforgivable, but blaming it on me isn't gonna help. I know I had the information to stop the war, but my Dad was still a male and the girls would've still blamed us for their problems. Stan, I know it's been weeks but can we just try and be friends again? I really miss hanging out with you Stan.

Stan: I'm not gonna lie Kyle I missed hanging out with you too.

Kyle: So can we be friends again?

Stan: No Kyle we can't be friends.

Kyle pulled a disappointed face.

Stan: We can be super best friends.

Kyle smiled and Stan smiled back.

Stan and Kyle got out of their seats and went to hug each other.

Stan and Kyle stopped hugging each other.

Wendy: I'm glad you two have sorted out your- I'm gonna cry, sorry. Just too emotional.

Suddenly Cartman bursts in.

Stan: Hey Cartman. Where's Bridon?

Cartman: Queermo betrayed us. We were in trouble with some homeless people and he abandoned us.

Stan: Where's Kenny?

Cartman: They killed him.

Stan: They killed Kenny?

Kyle: The bastards.

Cartman: Well I'm glad you two fags have sorted out your problems, because riffing on Queermo turned out to be very hard. I missed riffing on Khal. But getting people to trust him again will be hard.

Wendy: No fat ass that's super easy.

Kyle: Barley an inconvenience.

The next day.

School cafeteria.

The boys had Kyle back at the table again.

Token: Welcome back Kyle. Sorry for disrespecting you.

Kyle: It's fine dudes. My parents aren't getting a divorce.

Jimmy: T-t-They aren't after all that?

Kyle: They just spoke and Mom said to Dad she'll stay with him as long as he doesn't troll anyone.

Clyde: You sure she should trust him?

Kyle: I don't know, but I'm not glad about that. I'm glad that I'm somebody's Super Best Friend again.

Stan: Yeah.

O'Malley: **Do you wanna fuck in the bathroom? Cause I'll allow it.**

Clyde: Fuck off O'Malley.

Kyle: So Clyde's still trying to control O'Malley?

Stan: Yup.

Scott Malkinson: So I'm gonna hang out with you guys for a bit?

Butters: Yeah. We realised if Eric proved his innocence than the Gender war wouldn't have happened. So we're disrespecting him now.

Cartman walked past.

Kenny throws his carton of milk at Cartman leaving Cartman covered in milk.

Cartman: Fuck you Kinny!

Kenny: Well that's what you get for not proving your innocence!

Stan: Yeah! Go and sit on the floor you fat bastard!

Cartman: Fuck you too Stan!


End file.
